Detectives
by samcheese1
Summary: Post "Blood Out". A continuation of the end of the episode with Flack and Jamie. What I think should have happened between them.
1. The Night After

_Hello! Am I really the only one that thought of this? I was so frustrated at the end of "Blood Out"! And Flack was SO jealous. So, all of you people who think Flack and Jamie seem good together, I hope you like this!_

_I mean, seriously, we need more fics about these two! They're so cute together and we have to know if Flack is over Jessica Angell or not. Because honestly, I think it's time for Don Flack to be happy. Oh! Then he and Jamie could babysit Lucy together! OH! Or Lucy could babysit their kids when she's older! Woah, getting ahead of myself. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**Blood Out: Continued**

"I think you were jealous," Jamie said, taking a step closer. She could smell his musky cologne from here.

"Well," he retorted. "I think you're delusional." Flack didn't move, despite their close proximity.

"Maybe," she said, inching closer still. "Maybe not."

For a moment, they stared at each other. Jamie wanted him to make the first move. She had heard about what happened between him and Jessica Angell. If they wanted something other than friendship, Jamie had to know he was ready to move on.

After a few moments passed, Flack stepped back. "Gettin' late," he said, turning toward the hall. "I should probably go."

He took a step; she decided to go for it. "Hey, Flack," she called.

Flack turned around and she walked up to him, taking his lapels in her hands. Jamie stopped, wondering if this was the right choice. Was she ready to take this leap?

"Do you want a beer?" She finally asked him.

His eyes widened for a second. "Uh, sure."

_What the hell am I doing? _Jamie thought to herself as she grabbed two bottles from the fridge, glancing behind her, just catching the tail end of Flack staring at her ass. She smiled. _Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea._

"So," she said, sitting and handing him his beer. "Tell me, what made you want to be a cop?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

_If only he knew._

"I told you my story. I think it's only fair," she retorted.

Flack sighed. "My dad was a cop. Ever since I saw his badge, it's all I've ever wanted to do. Catch the bad guys and help people, like Dad." He chuckled. "He was my hero."

A moment passed. Jamie got the strong impression that there was more to the story. "What happened?" She asked.

"Well, he died on the job. After that, my family and my job always came first. Even our stupid old cat."

She decided not to push it. "So," she said in a lighter tone. "Allergic to cats, huh?"

Jamie giggled as the tips of Flack's ears turned red. "Hey! Who told you?... Quit laughin' at me!"

When Jamie finally calmed down enough, she leaned over and patted his hand. "Don't worry. You're not the only one with allergies."

After a second, Flack asked, "So?" Jamie shook her head. "You're seriously not going to tell me?" She shook her head again. "Tease."

She rolled her eyes. "Please. You should see me when I'm really trying to tease."

Flack raised an eyebrow. "Will I?"

"Maybe," she laughed. "If you're lucky."

"No way!" Flack was laughing his butt off.

By now they'd had a few beers and were exchanging funny on-the-job stories. Come to think of it, they probably shouldn't be sharing them, but they were just tipsy enough not to care. But they were still sober enough to remember what happened.

Jamie went on. "I swear my partner almost peed his pants laughing. I mean, picture this scrawny guy in his Spiderman boxers opening the door and pointing a gun at us. Then, as soon as we say 'NYPD', he jumps out the first floor window and gets caught on a pole just outside!"

Flack was still laughing. "So, was he just having a major wedgie in front of the whole neighborhood?"

It took a while for Jamie to get words around her laughing. "No, worse!... He was just... He had flipped over, so he just started streaking down the street with his boxers still on the pole!"

They were laughing so hard and having so much fun that they didn't realize it was almost 1:00 in the morning. Soon, their laughing died down.

"You want another beer?" She asked him. He shrugged, so she went to get them both another.

On her way back to the table, Jamie's hip caught the counter top and pain exploded in her hip and down her leg. The bottles of beer dropped and shattered as her leg went out from under her and she landed on her tiled floor.

"Ah! Mesa estupida!" She shouted and held her hip.

Flack was by her side in a flash. "Can you stand?" He asked her.

Jamie winced as he prodded her left side gently. "I don't know," she answered honestly.

He went to her freezer and took out a package of frozen peas -as she didn't have an ice pack- and gently pressed it to her side.

"You got it?" Flack asked.

Jamie nodded, holding the peas to her side. Then, he gently swung her up into his arms with a small gasp from Jamie.

"What're you doing?" She asked, but didn't struggle. Jamie just adjusted herself so that one arm was around his neck and the other held the frozen peas to her side.

"Well, I think this puts an end to our night," he said. "Where's your bedroom?"

Jamie blushed, but she didn't know why, and nodded down the hall. After finding the right door, Flack opened it and gently laid her down on her bed. He helped her get out of her clothes to sleep and got up to leave.

"Don," Jamie said. It was strange calling him his first name... but she liked it.

He turned and bent back down to her level. She took one look into his slightly glazed eyes, grabbed his collar and pulled him into a gentle kiss. He didn't respond at first, but eventually placed a hand behind her neck, deepening the kiss.

After a few moments, they pulled apart, but didn't say anything. Then, Jamie took his hand.

"Stay?" She asked him. She knew she sounded like a little kid and probably wouldn't remember this in the morning. At that moment, all she wanted was for him to stay.

After a few silent seconds, he answered quietly, "Okay."

So, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled in next to her.

Before sleep overtook her the last thing Jamie remembers is snuggling into the warm side of her partner.

* * *

Jamie blinked her eyes open against the sun coming through the blinds.

When she was finally coherent enough, Jamie realized she had slept in her underwear. Not unusual, though she often slept in her pajamas.

Then, her gaze moved around the room and her breath caught in her throat.

There was a shirt by the door. A _man's_ shirt. And not just _any_ man's shirt. Her _partner's_ shirt. _Flack_.

"Shit," she breathed. She had to know what happened last night.

_Think, think, think! _Flack had come over and she'd invited him in for a beer...

That's it.

"Shit," she said again. She quickly grabbed something to wear -which happened to be said shirt- and padded to the kitchen.

Then, she heard... _whistling_. It was coming from her kitchen.

As she turned the corner, she stopped in her tracks. Jamie leaned against the doorway, a small smile on her face.

Don Flack was in her kitchen in only a pair of some of her brothers sweatpants -with a nice six pack, she might add, cooking eggs, and whistling 'Walking On Sunshine'.

The eggs had finished and Flack was searching for the plates. Jamie snaked her arm around his head and opened the cupboard directly above it.

He grabbed two and smiled at her. "Hey," he said. "You hungry?"

She smiled, too, and grabbed glasses and the milk from the fridge. "Sure."

"Nice pants," she added.

Flack smiled a little sheepishly. "I hope it's okay. I found them in your drawer"

"Depends," she said. "Did you raid my underwear drawer?"

He smiled, but never answered her. _Hmmm..._

The set the table and ate for a little while in silence.

Jamie broke it. "Flack?" He looked up from his food and she scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Last night... Did we...?"

He smiled his boyish grin and chuckled a little. "No."

Jamie sighed in relief.

Flack laughed. "Well, _that's_ not offensive at all."

Jamie turned a little red. "No, no that's not it. It's just... Usually I'd like to remember the first time I sleep with a guy the next day."

After a few more moments, Flack grinned up at her again. "Don't worry, Lovato. The first time I sleep with you will be plenty memorable."

Jamie blushed a little more. "So... does that mean...?"

This time, Flack's turned a light pink. "I... I mean... we could..." He sighed and she laughed as he gathered his words. "What I'm trying to say is... Last night was fun. And I'd like to do it again sometime. If you'd like to, that is."

"That depends," she told him. "You asking me out?"

After a second, Flack smiled again and nodded.

Jamie smiled and got up. She cleared the table and set the dishes in the sink. She could feel Flack's eyes following her.

Finally, she came up behind him and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"I'd love to."

* * *

_So, was it good? I was planning on keeping it as a one-shot, but REVIEW if you want me to continue! Because I will! If people want me to, that is._

_Thank you for reading and I REALLY hope people follow CanadianChick07 and my leads and PLEASE write some fanfics for Flack and Jamie! Thay obviously like eachother! :P_

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: New York or any of the characters._


	2. The First Date

**The First Date**

Jamie Lovato is _not_ insecure.

It's been about a week since she woke up with Flack making her breakfast after their night together.

They've barely seen each other since. One always getting to work just as the other's leaving on a case.

You'd think, being partners, they'd get more time together. But, no.

So, there she was, sitting at her desk after finishing her latest case. Flack had barely talked to her, let alone ask her out on that date he was so keen on.

Jamie Lovato is _not_ needy.

Soon, she'd decide that all of this was a waste, if Flack didn't call her soon. She'd take her independent self and go to her favorite bar.

She'd have some fun out with one of her friends. Lindsay's been awfully nice to her and they've gone out.

Jo was even a lot of fun once you get a few drinks in her. Even a decent shoot in pool.

Only there'd be a problem. She'd still be thinking about him.

Jamie Lovato is definitely _not_ in love.

She'd just met the guy a month ago. Sure, he was fun to hang out with, but did that mean she was in love? No.

Plus, the fact that he still hadn't asked her out yet.

"Hey, Lovato," a booming voice startles her.

Jamie looks up to see Donald Flack Jr. himself standing over her desk, that boyish grin of his aimed at her.

"What're you thinkin' so hard about?" he asks her, but his grin tells her that he already has a pretty good idea.

She rolls her eyes at him. "Pop your ego, Flack. My case just finished. I'm reflecting back on what I could have done differently," she tells him.

The atmosphere changes and so does Flack's grin to a reassuring look.

"Hey," he says, "it was self-defense. If you wouldn't have shot her, she would've shot you." He pauses. "And this department would've lost an amazing cop."

Jamie smiles at his attempt to make her feel better.

Her case had involved a guy who had pulled his girlfriend, Tanya, into a drug scam. He'd been arrested -by Jamie- and the girl was out for revenge. Tanya had Jamie at gunpoint.

A crash had sounded in the next room, distracting the girl. Jamie had taken her chance, pulling her own gun and shooting Tanya in the chest. That was the moment that Flack and his SWAT team entered the room.

"Well," she tells Flack, "I think this was enough excitement for me today."

His grin returns and her eyes narrow. He's got something up his sleeve.

"You sure about that?" he asks her cryptically.

Now, she knows something's up, but decides to play along.

"What did you have in mind?" she asks, a smile slowly working its way on her face, but her eyes staying narrowed.

"I was thinking," he says, walking around her desk. Her eyes follow him until he walks behind her chair, placing his hands on her neck and gently massaging it.

She moans a little before he continues and she can feel him smirking. "Are you doing anything tonight?" he asks.

Unable to form words at the moment, Jamie shakes her head. His hands were doing wonderful things to her neck and shoulders, tense from a long day at work.

"Great. Pick you up at eight."

She barely realized the absence of Flack's hands before turning around. All she saw was his retreating back.

_Did... Did he just ask her out?_

Jamie looked at the clock on her desk. 6:35.

_The sneaky bastard._

* * *

It was 7:45.

Jamie had gotten home, showered, done her makeup, and done her hair.

Now, should in her underwear in front of her closet, wondering what to wear.

As she shuffled through her more elegant clothes, she thought back.

Almost right after she got home, Flack had finally texted her back.

_Wear something fancy._

So, only an hour to get ready, she'd jumped straight into the shower.

Now, she was just searching her extremely overstuffed closet, the product of numerous friends who got her stuff that she was rarely going to wear, but kept anyways.

Growing up with three older brothers, Jamie took a small interest in fashion. That way, boys actually got the guts to ask her out instead of being scared away by her brothers.

Then, she found it.

It was a simple dress. One that her aunt had gotten her a couple years ago. The dress had a low neckline, but high enough not enough to be trashy.

It was also a deep purple. Not her favorite color, but she's been told that it compliments her skin nicely. A simple purple sheath dress that was perfect for her date.

Now she just needed to find the black pumps that went with it.

"Hey, Lovato, you ready?" she heard Flack yelling from outside her door. _Shit._

Finally, she found the shoes peeking out from under her bed. Jamie grabbed them, her purse, and jacket and went to open the door.

"Hey," she said as she opened it.

It was a definite boost to her ego when Flack didn't respond, his eyes roaming over her. She smirked.

Jamie gently closed his mouth, letting her finger trail along his chin as she walked past him.

"Get an eye-full, Donny boy. That's all your gonna see."

His hand settled on her lower back as they headed down the elevator.

"You clean up good, Lovato," was all he said.

Then, his hand trailed a little too low for her liking. Jamie grabbed his wrist, twisting it behind his back. But, Flack was ready, taking both her wrists and twisting them between their bodies, so their faces were inches apart.

"And don't call me Donny boy."

Jamie glared at him. "Then, don't touch my ass."

After that, he dropped her wrists and settled his hand on her back again. His snarky grin on his face, giving his threat away. His thumb moved back and forth over her back.

When they reached his car, Flack refused to tell her wear they were going for dinner. All he did was smirk and deny her guesses.

She took this time to survey what he was wearing. A nicer black suit than his normal on-the-job ones. And, if she looked close enough, Jamie swore she saw hair gel.

"Um... Oliver's?" she asked, continuing her guessing game. He just shook his head.

"Victoria's? Il Bistro?" Just more shakes.

After a while, Flack spoke up between her guesses, "Well, Lovato, if you'd quit your yappin', we're here."

Jamie looked up to see that Flack had taken her to a very high class restaurant on the upper east side.

"Jamie?"

Flack had come over and opened her door, holding out a hand for her to take.

Jamie blinked and took his hand. That was the first time he said her name outside of work... She liked it.

She took his outstretched hand and let him pull her up.

"So," he asked as they were led to a table, "this live up to your expectations?"

Jamie bit her lip as she looked at him. "This is it?" she asked him sarcastically.

Flack laughed incredulously. "Oh, is this it? Well, there's only so much a cop can spend on the first date, ya know."

All she said was, "Yeah, I know."

Flack narrowed his eyes at her, but whatever snippy comeback he had was cut off by their waiter.

"Hello, my name is Jason. Can I get you some drinks?" he asked. He was cute, Jamie decided. Short, blonde hair and deep brown eyes.

"I'll have a beer," Flack told him.

"And for the lovely lady?" he asked, turned toward her.

"Why, I'll have some of your red wine, thank you," she told him, giving him a smile.

"I'll be right back, then," he said, giving her a wink.

As he left, Jamie looked back at Flack, his eyes narrowed.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" she shot back, although she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"That little smile you gave him. And that wink. Can't he see you're on a date?"

Jamie laughed at him, causing his eyes to narrow even more. "Why, is that jealousy I detect, Detective Flack?"

Flack huffed indignantly. "Please. Of that guy? You're delusional," he told her.

"Maybe," she said, "maybe not."

Then, Jason came back with their drinks. Jamie thanked him, while Flack just ignored him and ordered the lasagna for them both.

Once he left Jamie kicked Flack under the table. "What was that?" she asked him.

Flack just gave her an innocent look, ignoring his throbbing shin. "What was what?" he asked, handing her words back to her.

Jamie sighed. "You're incorrigible," she told him. Flack just smiled at her and took a sip of his beer when the food arrived.

All was fairly silent while they ate. But, it was a comfortable silence, like when they were on a stakeout, waiting.

So far, the date was good, Jamie thought. They'd only gotten in a minimal amount of fights, bantering lightly here and there.

Soon enough, they'd finished and it was time to go. As they got to her apartment, though, there seemed to be a back up of cars and they had to park a couple blocks away.

As they walked along the icy sidewalk, Flack handed her his suit jacket after she shivered lightly. Jamie rolled her eyes at the incredibly cheesy gesture, but smiled at him anyway. He grinned back at her cheekily.

"So," he asked her, "got any plans for Christmas?"

"Going down to Florida for a bit," she said. "Get away from the cold, ya know?"

Flack stared at her, surprised. "You don't like waking up to a white Christmas?"

Jamie laughed a little, then sobered. "I used to. All the time," she told him.

Flack waited as she opened the apartment complex door. "What changed?" he asked.

"When we were kids... my brothers and I loved getting up early on Christmas morning. Running down the hall, ripping through the wrapping paper for that toy we wanted."

She laughed a little. "You know, now that I think about it, we never got exactly what we wanted. Cheap knock-offs or things 'close enough'. But, we were happy anyways. Because, we were all together, under the big Christmas tree with snow on the ground outside."

They had stopped walking when they reached her door, but Jamie finally answered his question.

"I guess... it's just not the same anymore. There's snow on the ground, but... my family's not with me. I just don't like being reminded of how much has changed, you know?"

Flack looked at her for a bit, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well, maybe next year... we got a pretty big family."

Jamie cocked her head to the side and Flack laughed at her confusion.

"You know," he said, smiling, "Mac, Jo, Adam, Doc, and Danny and Lindsay always bring little Lucy to our Christmas party every year. We open presents, have eggnog, the whole Christmas shebang."

Jamie smiled at him and unlocked her door. "I'd like that," she said.

Then, she stepped on her toes, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for tonight, Don. It was... nice," she told him.

Flack raised his eyebrows. "Just nice?" he asked.

Jamie laughed, rolling her eyes, and went inside. "Goodnight, Flack," she said, closing her door. She could hear his booming laugh from inside and smiled.

Nope. Jamie Lovato was not in love with Donald Flack Jr. Not even close.

* * *

_Well, I hope you guys liked it! It's really hard, since we haven't seen a LOT of Jamie, but I'm trying to balance out her girliness and bad-assy-ness._

_Anyway, please review! And if you're wondering, I put that Christmas thing there because she wasn't in 'The Real McCoy'. Let me know if you have ideas or requests!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: New York or any of the characters._


	3. New

**New**

Were they moving too fast?

Jamie had been asking herself that her entire vacation.

She was currently on the plane, almost back to New York by now.

They had been on the first date and she hadn't kissed him right away, sure. But, they had already woken up together before that. Okay, so they hadn't done anything. But it was still soon for that, right?

_"If you could please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing in just a few minutes. Thank you for flying with Northeast Airlines."_

Jamie jumped when the flight attendant's voice came over the intercom. Was she over-thinking this?

After they finally landed, Jamie pulled her carryon from under the seat and quickly exited the plane Of course, she was getting back on New Year's Eve, so the airport was packed.

Boy, was she happy to be back. No matter how nice Florida was, New York would always be her home.

She had now gotten her single black luggage from the carousel and was searching for her ride.

Since Flack was busy wrapping up their latest case, Lindsay had been nice enough to offer to pick her up from the airport.

"Jamie!"

She turned to see Lindsay walking toward her, a smile on her face.

"Sorry," she said as she got close, "Lucy was putting up a fuss and, of course, Danny wasn't too keen on me coming out alone either."

Jamie laughed at Danny's famous Messer-protectiveness and gave Lindsay a quick hug before they started toward the parking lot.

"Well, thanks for coming anyway," she told her. Since Flack had driven her to the airport, Jamie couldn't drive herself home.

Lindsay laughed lightheartedly. "It was really no problem. Flack would've come, but we're just wrapping up our case. Did he tell you about it?"

So, during the ride, Lindsay told Jamie all about the case with 'The Real McCoy'. It wasn't until twenty minutes later that Jaime realized they were going in the wrong direction.

"Uh, Lindsay? Where are we going?" Jaime asked her.

Lindsay smiled. "Why, the New Year's Eve party at the lab of course."

It was then that Jamie realized what the detective was wearing. It was a simple fitted, long-sleeved dress that stopped just above her knees. It was a deep forest green and complemented her skin tone perfectly.

Jamie groaned. "Really? Can't I just go home?"

"Nope. Absolutely not. Lucy's been dying to meet you," Lindsay told her.

"Really?" Jamie wondered.

Lindsay smiled. "Of course. She's been asking why her Uncle Flack hasn't been visiting her and _he_ told her it was because he met a pretty lady that was taking up all of his time. So, Lucy wants to meet her uncle's 'lady-friend'."

They burst out laughing at little Lucy's cuteness. But Jamie groaned a little.

"So, there's a little 5-year-old that's looking for his attention, too?" she asked Lindsay, laughing slightly. "How am I supposed to compete with that?"

They laughed for a while longer, before Jamie realized something.

"Uh, Lindsay?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't have anything to wear."

Lindsay pointed to the back seat. Jaime looked back to see a black dress-bag and a shoe box.

"Flack told me your sizes and _insisted_ that he pay for the dress and shoes," she said. "If that's not love, I don't know what is."

Jamie blushed a little and thought back to her worries on the plane.

"Don't you think that's moving a little fast?" she asked Lindsay.

"Seriously?" she asked. Jamie nodded. "No."

"But, don't you think that we should take it slower? Especially after... you know?"

Lindsay smiled at her again. "Jamie, after Jessica Angell died, Flack took it really hard. He drank and he took revenge. Even after a few years, he's never looked as happy as he used to. He'd laugh and crack his usual jokes, but you could always tell that he wasn't really over it. Until he met you."

Jamie blushed yet again and turned to look out the window, thinking over what Lindsay said.

It was another twenty minutes or so before they finally arrived at the lab. Lindsay handed the dress bag and a shoe box to Jamie and gently shoved her toward the locker room as soon as they walked in the doors.

The dress was a simple royal blue, sleeveless dress with a layered skirt that fell a few inches above her knees and had a thin silver belt under the bust. In the shoe box were glittery silver high heels.

After changing, Jamie decided that the already-silver jewelry she was wearing would go perfectly with the ensemble.

When she entered the room for the party, Jamie made a beeline for the table that had been set up with orderves and drinks. Air plane food was crap and she hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Slow down there, Lovato. Leave some for the rest of us."

Jamie turned to see Danny with a smirk and an eyebrow cocked at her almost-full plate. Jamie laughed and blushed slightly.

"Have you ever even _tried_ to eat airplane food? _Dog's_ would run away from it," she told him.

"I know what you mean," he said and they joked for a bit before a little voice cut them off.

"Daddy?"

Jamie looked down to see none other than little Lucy Messer in a pretty little white dress and a pink bow holding her long blonde hair away from her face. Danny swooped her up and kissed her cheek before settling her on his hip.

"Yes, Lucy-Lu?" he asked her. She pointed at Jamie and leaned up to his ear.

"Who's that?" she whispered, but Jamie still heard her and smiled.

"Well," Danny said to her, "This is miss Jamie Lovato. She works with your Uncle Flack." Jamie gave a little wave.

The little girl cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Are you a cop, too?" she asked. Jamie and Danny laughed a little at her vocabulary. From Flack himself, no doubt.

"Yes, I am," Jamie told her.

"Are you Uncle Flack's lady-friend?" she asked, biting her lip shyly.

Before Jamie could sputter out an answer, she felt an arm wrap loosely around her shoulders.

"You girls talkin' about me?"

Jamie turned her head to see Flack looking down at her, as he a bit taller than her even with heels.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," he returned, pecking her lips once in hello.

"Well, Luce," Danny said, "what to you say we find your mommy, huh?"

"Are you gonna get married?" Lucy asked.

"_Okay_! See you guys later," Danny said, carrying Lucy away before she could ask anymore questions.

Jamie blushed furiously while Flack busted out laughing at the little girl's interrogation.

"Looks like you've got some competition, Lovato," Flack said, turning her to face him.

"Psh, she can have you," Jamie told him, popping a piece of sausage from her plate into her mouth.

Flack chuckled and kissed her temple, leaning down to her ear.

"Missed you, James," he whispered.

Jamie giggled at his newly-found nickname for her. Apparently, both he and Danny have troubles using first names, as she's heard from Lindsay.

"I missed you, too, Don," she told him.

"C'mon," he said to her. "It's New Year's. Let's have some fun."

And so, Flack led Jamie to the make-shift dance floor in the middle of the room. They danced for a few minutes, before a slow song came on.

"May I have this dance?" Flack asked her suddenly.

"Yes, you may," she answered, honestly shocked at how proper he was being.

Flack took her hand and pulled her in close, her hands around his neck.

"I didn't know you could dance," she said, surprised at his footwork.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Lovato," he replied, dipping her.

"Well," she said, "we'll just have to change that."

Flack gave her his impish grin, but didn't say anything.

After a while, a salsa came on and Jamie immediately perked up. It was one of the parts she loved about her culture; the dance.

"May I have this dance?"

Jamie turned and was surprised to see Sid holding out his hand. She smiled back at Flack before letting him lead her back to the dance floor.

"Wow, Sid. I'm impressed," she told him as they moved across the floor.

"Well, my wife signed us up for those salsa lessons at the community center when we were married. It's been a while, but it's nice to know that this old dog still has some new tricks," he told Jamie animatedly, while still dancing with her.

Jamie danced with Sid for a couple more songs and found that he was quite fun to be with and funny. Then, an arm wrapped around her waist.

"I don't know if your wife would appreciate you hangin' on my girl, Hammerback," Flack said, pulling her away slightly.

"_Flack_," Jamie scolded him. But Sid was smiling at them nonetheless.

"That's alright, Jamie. I'll leave you guys to it," he said, turning to head back to his wife, who was chatting with Jo.

Flack led Jamie to the deserted hallway outside the packed room.

"That was not nice," she told Flack.

"Ah, Sid knows I'm just messin' with him."

It was almost midnight and they had the TV on the ball-drop in Times Square. The countdown had started.

_60..._

_59..._

_58..._

"So," Jamie starts, "will there ever be a second date in our future? Or are you just gonna string me along?"

Flack smirks at her. "Oh, just you wait, Lovato. There will definitely be a second date. And, need I remind you, you've been gone the past couple weeks. So, I couldn't really call you up for a movie, could I?"

"Alright, alright. I'll give you that. But, I'll be expecting that date sooner or later," she told him, her voice quieting.

"And you'll get it," he said, his voice doing the same.

_48..._

_47..._

_46..._

The air around the two suddenly turned serious.

"Flack... do you...?" she trailed off.

"What is it, Jamie?" Flack asked, his blue eyes filled with concern.

Jamie took a deep breath. "Do you think we're moving too fast?"

Jamie's eyes narrowed when Flack let out a low, relieved chuckle. Was he _laughing_ at her?

"Sorry, sorry. I just thought it might've been something serious," he told her, as if that made it better.

Flack noticed Jamie's pissed off expression and smiled, putting his hands on her shoulders and pulling her closer.

_24..._

_23..._

_22..._

"Lovato," Flack started, "I don't think we're moving too fast at all. I'm not gonna tell you I'm deeply in love with you or anything. It's way too soon for that. This isn't something we need to stress about."

Jamie was still stressed. "But... what about-"

"Jamie," Flack interrupted. "If it's a verbal reassurance you want about where we stand..."

_11..._

_10..._

_9..._

"Jamie Lovato, I like you a lot. Wanna be my girlfriend?"

Jamie laughed at just how Flack-like his question was.

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

"Don Flack, I like you a lot, too. Yes," she told him making his grin return.

_3..._

_2..._

And they both leaned in, smiles on their faces. To share their first kiss as a couple.

_1..._

They heard everyone cheer from their place in the deserted hallway and pulled back for a moment.

"Don't tell anyone I went all sentimental like that, alright? I got a reputation to keep," Flack told her, the grin still on his face.

Jamie grinned back at him. "No promises," she said, and pulled him back in for another kiss.

This was how it was supposed to be. Innocent. Fun. Relaxed.

They were moving at the perfect speed.

* * *

_Hello, my little creampuffs! I am so so so so so so SO SORRY! I am such a lazy butt and am WAY behind on my writing. I promise to catch up on all of the latest episodes sometime this week. Starting with this one._

_This chapter is from "The Real McCoy". Jamie wasn't in the episode, so I figured she was on vacation. And, this was the New Year's chapter I've been promising! Yay! Please review. And Thanks for reading!_

_And this chapter is dedicated to Ladyy G who has joined me in fangirling over the latest episodes :P_

_Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY or any of the characters._


End file.
